Ne fais pas cette tête
by Neyane
Summary: Cela fait un moment qu'Ai a ses soupçons sur l'identité réelle de leur voisin, cet étudiant appelé Okiya Subaru qui occupe la maison de Shinichi. Il serait peut-être enfin temps de les vérifier. NaNo 2018.


Salutations !

Pour une fois, je tiens mes engagements (c'est quand même assez rare pour le souligner ^^'). Voici donc le dernier OS de la série de 3 écrits pendant le NaNo, également écrit sur un thème de concours avorté, confrontation, sur Beika Street. J'aurais mis du temps à le terminer mais c'est désormais chose faite. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ne fais pas cette tête**

* * *

La journée a tout d'une journée normale pour l'instant. C'était un jour de week-end, et pour une fois, Ai ne s'était pas retrouvée embarquée par les DB dans une affaire, ni avec l'attracteur de cadavres de service. Elle avait travaillé sur l'antidote, prit un peu de temps pour elle, et bien sûr, Okiya était passé dans la journée leur laisser leur repas du midi car, comme d'habitude, il en avait fait pour 4 pendant ses essais de cuisine alors qu'il était seul. C'était devenu tellement fréquent qu'il ne pouvait plus faire passer cela pour un accident dans les dosages ni dire que c'était pour pouvoir manger plusieurs jours de suite mais qu'il se lassait, aussi son excuse désormais était de prétendre vouloir avoir des avis extérieurs sur sa cuisine, étant donné que les goûts varient d'une personne à l'autre.

En tout cas, ils avaient terminé la portion qu'il avait apporté, et trouvé cela très bon. Agasa l'avait enjoint à féliciter Okiya un peu plus franchement pour ses talents de cuisinier la prochaine fois, Ai restant toujours assez distante et froide avec lui, bien que moins qu'avant, mais cette dernière avait simplement haussé les épaules l'air de dire « on verra » avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Elle finit par revenir dans le salon, avisant le plat que leur voisin avait laissé, désormais vide. Il faudrait le lui rapporter. Et le professeur l'avait averti qu'il était sorti pour une rapide course. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela pouvait aussi impliquer un détour par un fast food. Elle était trop impliquée dans ses travaux sur l'antidote pour y penser mais cela paraissait évident maintenant, vu qu'elle l'avait empêché de prendre une part trop importante du plat d'Okiya, ce dernier ayant heureusement moins fait de rab que d'habitude.

Elle soupira et sorti son téléphone pour vérifier si son instinct était juste, et ainsi faire rapporter la gamelle vide au professeur en guise de punition, mais ce dernier avait soit éteint son téléphone, soit n'avait plus de batterie, ce qui éviterait à la scientifique de lui ordonner de revenir et de savoir dans quel fast food il était potentiellement parti. Elle soupira et avisa la maison voisine.

Subaru leur avait demandé de ramener rapidement la gamelle après le repas, car il en aurait besoin pour préparer son idée de plat de la soirée. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient fini de manger, le professeur aurait du la lui ramener en partant, mais il avait du oublier. Ai soupira.

Bah, il avait bien d'autres gamelles pour cuisiner, non ? Celle-ci ne lui manquerait pas tant que ça. Ce n'était pas si urgent.

Elle allait chasser le sujet de son esprit pour chercher plutôt à savoir comment joindre le professeur et vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas d'incartade avant de se figer à l'idée qu'Okiya, ne voyant personne ramener le plat, ne finisse par venir le chercher lui-même à la maison, alors qu'elle était seule.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle lui faisait d'avantage confiance qu'avant, elle ne le voyait plus comme un membre de l'Organisation potentiel. Pas depuis le Mystery Train. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose chez lui qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Ce n'est pas qu'elle pensait encore qu'il était toujours un ennemi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais plutôt qu'elle ignorait toujours qui il était. Et qu'elle avait une impression étrange à ce sujet. Une impression qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussit à confirmer.

Ai fixa la gamelle, et se tourna vers la maison. Il devait y être, vu qu'il leur avait demandé de ramener la casserole une fois vide. Il habitait chez Shinichi et avait sa confiance, suffisamment pour que la scientifique ne craigne pas d'être attaquée en allant chez lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui après tout, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise que s'il pénétrait dans son espace à elle sans y être invité et alors qu'elle était seule.

Elle prit quand même ses précautions, puis prit la gamelle et sortit.

Sur la route, elle soupira face à sa propre stupidité. Elle avait l'impression d'être aussi inconsciente que le petit détective en cet instant. Et pourtant... Il fallait bien être fixé un jour ou l'autre. Surtout si son impression était fondée. Et si elle l'était, elle avait même attendu bien trop longtemps...

Transporter la gamelle n'était pas très pratique quand on devait ouvrir des portes, surtout vu sa taille. Heureusement, elle se débrouilla, et finit par se retrouver devant la porte de la maison des Kudo, grillage déjà passé, en proie à un mélange de regret de sa décision et une sorte d'impatience, d'anticipation.

Ce n'était pas cette sensation dont Conan lui parlait parfois ? Cette tension à l'idée de vérifier si son hypothèse est juste ou non. Mêlée à de l'excitation, qu'elle ressentait rarement en résolvant des enquêtes, mais parfois quand elle réussissait enfin à aboutir sur ses recherches. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose de semblable en cet instant. Et peut-être une forme de satisfaction, si son hypothèse se révélait juste. Satisfaction qui risquait de ne pas durer, car elle n'apprécierait pas de découvrir qu'elle avait raison.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur un Okiya souriant, l'invitant à entrer.

-C'est très gentil de me la ramener, mais il aurait peut-être mieux valut laisser le professeur faire non ? Cela doit être un peu lourd pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, répliqua-t-elle. Comment vous saviez que j'arrivais.

-Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. Si j'avais su, je serais venu à ta rencontre pour récupérer la gamelle. J'aurais pu venir la chercher tu sais. Mais c'est très gentil de ta part, je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-il sans se départir de sous sourire et alors qu'il déchargeait la scientifique de son fardeau.

Ai était entrée suffisamment loin dans la maison pour qu'Okiya referme derrière elle. Sans attendre d'invitation, elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Il ne faisait pas mine d'y réagir, mais il devait le savoir car, même sans se retourner, il lui demanda alors qu'il rangeait la gamelle :

-Merci de l'avoir nettoyée. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ça ira, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi.

-Dans ce cas, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? S'enquit-il en tournant brièvement la tête vers elle alors qu'il se servait lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je veux quelque chose ?

-Tu es venue me voir chez moi, seule, alors que tu n'apprécie guère ma présence, et tu m'as même suivi jusqu'ici alors que tu pourrais déjà être repartie. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela, je me trompe ?

-Vous avez de l'alcool ? L'interrompit-elle.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas une boisson adaptée à quelqu'un de ton âge.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je ne compte pas le boire. Mais si vous insistez, je prendrais bien un peu de café également.

Leur discussion semblait n'aller nulle part pour l'instant, mais il n'en était rien. Ai n'était plus aussi tendue et effrayée qu'avant en la présence d'Okiya, mais elle restait sur ses gardes, et surtout, attentive au moindre de ses faits et gestes, la moindre de ses réactions à ses paroles.

Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il refuse, prétextant que le café n'était pas non plus une boisson convenant aux enfants, mais il s'exécuta sans rechigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La scientifique se doutait déjà du type de café qu'il buvait. Elle en sentait l'odeur d'ici. Mais elle en eu rapidement la confirmation une fois la tasse dans ses mains, et encore plus après en avoir prit une gorgée.

-Du café noir, commenta-t-elle.

-Oui. C'est peut-être un peu fort pour toi ?

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous m'ayez laissé en boire aussi facilement. Et je ne savais pas que vous en buviez.

-J'essaie d'en limiter ma consommation, mais quand j'ai besoin de boucler rapidement quelque chose, c'est ce qui m'aide le plus, confia-t-il.

La jeune femme rajeunie haussa un sourcil sceptique. Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est surtout que cette consommation, ce choix de café en particulier, lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Je suppose que ça ne vous gêne pas si je vais emprunter un livre de la bibliothèque de cette maison ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigea vers la dite pièce sans attendre de réponse, son café toujours à la main. Je n'ai plus grand chose à lire en ce moment.

-Si tu as l'autorisation de son propriétaire et que tu le rapportes, je ne vois pas de raison de m'y opposer. Ce ne sont pas mes livres après tout, répondit Okiya en la suivant, son café également à la main. Mais ce sont surtout des romans policiers et des rapports d'enquête. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas tes lectures favorites.

-Oh, vous sauriez dire ce que j'aime lire ? S'étonna Ai.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, observant ce qu'il entourait, ce qui pouvait traîner, n'importe quoi pouvant lui donner des indices. Elle s'approcha du bureau et posa son café dessus dans une faible tentative de camoufler son scan visuel de ce qui s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait hélas pas grand chose pour satisfaire sa curiosité, en dehors d'un roman de Conan Doyle.

-On dirait que vous avez les même lectures qu'Edogawa-kun, fit-elle. Je croyais que vous aviez déjà lu tout Sherlock Holmes ?

-C'est le cas, mais j'apprécie de les relire, répondit-il en posant sa propre boisson près de son livre en cours.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous avez beaucoup d'autres romans à lire ici. Je doute que vous ayez tout lu.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas toujours la tête à la nouveauté. Et parfois, j'ai besoin de me rappeler de certaines des leçons portées par ces livres.

Ai haussa un sourcil tout en parcourant les rayonnages du regard, marchant lentement devant, regardant distraitement les titres tout en essayant de paraître nonchalante, bien qu'elle suive de près les sons provenant d'Okiya et pouvant lui indiquer où il était même s'il lui tournait le dos.

-Vous devez quand même connaître un peu cette bibliothèque non ?

-Pas par cœur, mais si tu cherches un auteur ou un type précis d'histoire, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Il y a des sections différentes en fonction du ton des histoires policières, et des pays d'origine. Certaines histoires de détective mêlent également des histoires d'amour, d'autres sont plus morbides, et…

-Les pays scandinaves ont souvent des histoires assez sombres non ? S'enquit Ai. Est-ce qu'il y a un rayon qui leur est consacré ?

-Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les romans dont la lecture est la plus facile. Ce sont souvent des histoires assez dures, et que crois que nombre de ces romans sont soumis à une limite d'âge.

Malgré cela, Okiya avait déjà montré le rayon en question, et Ai ne se fit pas prier pour s'en approcher sans prêter plus d'attention aux mises en garde de son hôte.

Elle s'approcha des romans en question et ne fut pas surprise de voir que plusieurs étaient en version anglaise, bien que ce ne soit pas leur version originale, plutôt qu'en japonais. Sans doute car l'anglais était plus proche des langues originale que le japonais et donc retranscrivait mieux l'âme de ces romans selon le couple Kudo. A moins que Shinichi ne soit celui qui ai fournit cette partie de la bibliothèque. Elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander, mais elle avait cru comprendre que cette bibliothèque était là depuis longtemps, tout comme nombre de ses livres. C'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient en tout cas.

Elle en prit quelques uns au hasard, lisant les résumés avant de les reposer, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Okiya avait raison. Dans nombre de cas, le simple résumé suffisait à lui donner froid dans le dos. C'était sordide, ou bien laissait entendre que l'histoire le serait. Elle finit quand même par en mettre un de côté, le mystère ayant l'air intéressant et lié à de la chimie, soit un domaine qu'elle connaissait.

Okiya se tenait à une certaine distance, comme pour respecter son espace personnel, et l'observait faire en silence. La voyant mettre un volume de côté, il s'en approcha pour en lire le titre.

-Celui-ci n'est pas une lecture facile, lui apprit-il. L'histoire est très dure, et implique des notions difficiles à comprendre pour des non initiés.

-Pour l'histoire, j'ai vu pire, pour le reste, je devrais m'en sortir, répliqua-t-elle.

Entre sa propre histoire personnelle et les affaires qu'elle avait pu voir avec le petit détective, elle estimait avoir une expérience assez poussée de ce genre de chose, assez pour ne pas être plus choquée que ça par une histoire. Ça, plus le fait que bien qu'elle ne soit pas une fan inconsidérée d'histoires d'enquêtes comme son camarade rajeunit, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'en lisait jamais. Ça, ou des histoires semblables. Après tout, même Conan ne lisait pas que du policier.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lire quelque chose de plus léger ? Insista Subaru.

-Comme quoi ? Des histoires d'amour ? Si c'est ce que je voulais lire, ce n'est pas ici que je serais venue, répondit-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas non plus pour visiter cette bibliothèque que tu es là.

Ai se figea, et se tourna pour faire face à l'adulte.

-Et d'après vous, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?

Okiya retrouva son sourire, ce qui eu le don d'énerver la scientifique.

-A toi de me le dire. Je ne suis pas détective après tout. Juste fan d'enquêtes.

Le regard que Ai lui renvoya montrait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore de le confronter frontalement. Pas encore. Elle n'avait pas assez d'éléments.

Elle retourna au niveau du bureau, et s'installa sur la chaise pour feuilleter le roman qu'elle avait choisit. Elle lisait à peine les lignes qu'elle survolait, cherchant dans le même temps à rassembler ce qu'elle savait de ce mystérieux Okiya, des preuves dont elle disposait, et de la meilleure façon de procéder si elle s'avérait avoir raison. Elle finit par redresser la tête, voyant que l'étudiant était toujours là, sa présence discrète ayant empêcher la scientifique de remarquer qu'il s'était approché du bureau.

-Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à terminer ? Ou quelque chose d'autre de plus utile à faire que de me regarder lire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nullement besoin d'être aussi agressive, répondit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je voulais simplement rester à ta disposition si jamais tu avais un problème pour lire. Après tout le roman que tu as choisis est en anglais et non en japonais.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Et même si c'était le cas, internet contient de très bons dictionnaires en ligne de nos jours, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers les pages ouvertes qu'elle avait à peine lu.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Certaines expressions sont difficiles à traduire.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt que ma présence vous gêne ? Insista Ai.

-Pas du tout, assura-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il savait pourquoi elle était là ? Est-ce qu'il s'en doutait ? Ou n'en avait-il vraiment aucune idée ? Et si elle se trompait ? Est-ce qu'il était un simple nouvel allié ?

Elle espérait simplement que Conan n'avait pas accordé sa confiance à tord. Elle vivrait nettement moins bien ce genre d'erreur là. Et si c'était le cas, alors elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Non, tout de même. Il n'était pas imprudent à ce point. Elle l'avait cru pendant un temps, mais il avait promis de la protéger, il ne l'aurait pas mise ainsi en danger en permettant à quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux de vivre à côté de chez elle. Il savait les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, et n'aurait jamais fait ça pour vérifier si quelqu'un était de l'Organisation, surtout maintenant alors qu'elle était sensée être morte. Si quoi que se soit parvenait aux oreilles de l'Organisation à son sujet, elle ne serait pas la seule à être tuée, et il le savait.

Que faire dans ce cas ? Elle était venue ici décidée à tirer tout cela au clair. Si le soit disant étudiant retournait à ses occupations, elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de chercher des preuves. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser faire.

Elle en était réduite à essayer de se rappeler de conseils de Conan pour enquêter, des astuces qu'il appliquait pour passer dans le dos de certaines personnes et pouvoir accéder à une scène de crime, tirer les vers du nez de quelqu'un. Mais rien ne lui paraissait susceptible de fonctionner sur Okiya. Lui aussi était détective, malgré ce qu'il affirmait. Elle doutait de réussir à le pousser à l'erreur si facilement.

A moins que… A moins qu'il ne cherche pas spécialement à masquer la vérité ? Il se doutait au moins qu'il y avait une raison à sa présence, c'était sûr. Et elle restait persuadée qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas invité à rentrer chez elle, ni empêché de passer l'entrée. Certes, il n'avait pas été jusqu'à se confesser de lui-même, mais cela aurait sans doute été trop lui en demander. Mais il devait se douter qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, et que si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait peut-être assez d'éléments pour le démasquer.

Alors quoi ? La solution était-elle d'essayer dès maintenant de le faire avouer ? C'était tentant. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre bien qu'elle n'en voit même plus les lignes, l'ancienne membre de l'Organisation répertoriait à nouveau les éléments en sa possession, essayant de déterminer s'ils étaient suffisants. Cela lui était arrivé de partager ses déductions, mais c'était généralement auprès des DB. Rarement, elle commençait directement à confronter le coupable.

-Ne sois pas si tendue. Je veux simplement t'aider.

-Je vous ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

-Tu as pourtant bien acceptée celle de Conan-kun, non ?

Ai haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir déjà demandé de l'aide pour lire, encore moins pendant que vous étiez là.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça, tout comme tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le Mystery Train. Mais même si tu es moins effrayée près de moi, je vois bien que tu restes soupçonneuse.

-Et vous pensez vraiment que c'est votre parole qui va me rassurer ? Répliqua-t-elle. Comment voulez-vous que j'ai confiance en quelqu'un dont je ne sais rien mais qui a l'air de me connaître, quelqu'un dont Edogawa-kun n'a rien consenti à me dire si ce n'est qu'il est de notre côté, quelqu'un qui semble cacher bien plus qu'une santé fragile derrière des cols roulés et des écharpes, même en pleine canicule ?

Elle avait reposé son livre pendant sa tirade, et avait même été jusqu'à se redresser pour faire face à Okiya. Ce dernier s'était légèrement penché à son niveau pour lui proposer son aide pour lire, mais s'était redressé quand elle avait commencé à lui faire savoir qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Il ne pouvait lui donner tord. Ils étaient toujours en plein été, les températures étaient très élevées en ce moment, et même s'ils faisait un peu plus frais par rapport à la dernière semaine, qui avait été caniculaire, Ai ne voyait presque personne dans les rues porter une écharpe. Mais Subaru ne s'était jamais départi de la sienne, ou d'un autre moyen quelconque de cacher son cou. Et pourtant, elle l'avait régulièrement vu, étant donné l'habitude qu'il avait prise de leur apporter ses plats.

-Tu sais déjà que je veux te protéger. Tu ne serais pas venue ici seule sinon. Pas alors que tu te cachais derrière le professeur à chacune de mes venues avant. Ce qui te gêne, c'est de ne pas savoir.

-Exactement. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? Vous aimez les mystères, c'est donc que vous aimez les résoudre non ? Vous devriez comprendre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi pourtant. Pourquoi cette curiosité ?

-Pourquoi ce besoin de cacher votre identité ? Contra Ai. Vous ne niez pas que vous me cacher quelque chose.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas ton territoire. Pourquoi t'en soucier ?

-Parce que chercher à me protéger ne suffit pas à réparer des erreurs passées.

Cette fois, pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Okiya se figea, son sourire semblant disparaître. Ai ne détourna pas le regard et continuait de le fixer intensément, même alors que son regard plissé l'empêchait de distinguer réellement ses yeux.

Les mots étaient partis avant qu'elle ai pu y réfléchir. Elle n'était pourtant pas encore totalement sûr, n'avait que des soupçons. Mais puisqu'il avait décidé de crever l'abcès…

Pour autant, malgré sa certitude, son impression d'avoir raison, elle ne pouvait être sûr de sa réaction, et encore moins de s'il accepterait enfin de se dévoiler maintenant. Mais finalement, le soit disant étudiant relâcha une tension qu'elle ne lui avait jamais remarqué et entrouvrit les yeux.

Des yeux qu'elle reconnaissait alors qu'Okiya n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux ainsi.

Moroboshi Dai.

Ai était prise d'un mélange de sentiments en constatant qu'elle avait raison, mais elle se contenta de tenir sa position, le regard dur. Car oui, ces simples yeux valaient tous les aveux du monde pour elle, elle n'avait guère besoin de plus malgré le masque toujours en place. D'ailleurs, Akai en avait bien conscience puisqu'il porta la main à son cou et enleva l'écharpe légère qui l'entourait pour dévoiler un mécanisme sous forme de collier, qu'il désactiva avant de parler à nouveau.

-Je sais. Je ne cherche pas à obtenir ton pardon.

-C'est pour ça que tu te cachais ? Demanda Ai avec une colère contenue. Depuis le début, tu étais là, vivant à côté de chez moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux te donner bonne conscience auprès d'Akemi en me protégeant ? Ou tu ne voulais pas assumer tes erreurs ?

-Je ne te fuyais pas, lui assura l'agent du FBI, lui parlant pour la 1ère fois avec sa vraie voix depuis longtemps. Je ne fais que continuer ce que ta sœur a commencé. Je pensais simplement que tu ne souhaitais pas revoir le petit ami de ta sœur.

-C'est faux. Il y a autre chose, asséna-t-elle.

Elle ne saurait dire exactement ce qui lui faisait dire ça, mais elle en était certaine. Akai eu, pour sa part, un sourire triste, qui semblait d'avantage convenir à Okiya qu'à Akai, comme s'il avait du mal à quitter son rôle.

-Ce serait mentir que de dire que j'étais impatient de me dévoiler à toi, c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas non plus te gêner dans ta vie quotidienne, ni attirer l'attention sur toi.

-Ton vrai nom est Akai Shûichi, c'est ça ? Cet agent du FBI qui écoute les conseils d'Edogawa-kun malgré son apparence. Tu as utilisé ma sœur pour infiltrer l'Organisation.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'avais réellement des sentiments pour elle. Même si je peux comprendre que cela ne change rien pour toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle essayerait de vous faire sortir de l'Organisation aussi vite, encore moins ainsi. J'étais sûr de pouvoir la protéger, mais une fois découvert, je ne pouvais plus approcher.

-Quelle ténacité, pour quelqu'un qui se disait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la protéger !

Akai inclina la tête, baissant les yeux comme pour se soumettre au jugement de la cadette.

-Ma parole doit sembler avoir bien peu de valeur à tes yeux désormais. Mais j'ai fais la promesse de te protéger. Et maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux sortis de l'Organisation, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait, cette fois, m'empêcher de tenir ma promesse.

-Je ne t'ai demandé aucune protection. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos en permanence qui limite mes mouvements. C'est déjà ce que tu fais dès qu'un danger semble poindre. Mais si l'Organisation vient à douter de ma mort et vient fureter par ici, apprendre qu'une personne reste terrée pile pendant leurs recherches ne fera que me rendre encore plus suspecte, enfant ou pas, encore plus s'ils remarquent qu'on me surveille. Et tu citais Edogawa-kun, mais lui au moins m'a proposé son aide. Que j'ai accepté. Jamais je ne t'ai demandé quoi que ce soit.

Akai redressa la tête et fixa la jeune scientifique droit dans les yeux. Son expression était devenue plus dure.

-J'aurais donc du tirer un trait sur ma promesse et te laisser te faire tuer par l'Organisation ?

-Tu aurais du m'en parler clairement, et pas tourner autour du pot comme tu l'as fais, le coupa-t-elle, nullement intimidée. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour survivre, merci bien ! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé car tu craignais que je te repousse comme j'ai refusé l'offre de protection du FBI.

-Il y a sans doute une part d'égoïsme dans le fait de ne pas t'en avoir parlé pendant si longtemps, admis Akai. Quoi que tu en penses, je l'aimais. Je n'avais sans doute pas envie que tu me renvoie ma responsabilité dans sa mort dans la figure. Mais si je ne veux pas que cela arrive à nouveau, je ne peux pas me permettre de suivre les évènements de loin. Je dois être présent, prêt à réagir en cas de besoin. L'Organisation n'est pas un ennemi qui s'affronte seul, et s'ils venaient à passer à l'action, il faudra être très rapide pour leur échapper.

-Tout comme ta présence pourrait être ce qui nous mettra en danger. L'Organisation en aura aussi après toi s'ils découvrent que tu es toujours en vie. On sera en danger tant qu'ils existeront, c'est vrai, et peut-être même encore après. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Même si ça part d'une bonne intention, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui scrute mes mouvements permanence, même si c'est avec les meilleurs intentions du monde. Car il y a toujours quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Même lorsque tu n'es pas là, les rideaux bougent, comme si quelqu'un prenait ta place dès que tu t'absentais.

-C'est le cas. Je charge en effet un de mes collègues du FBI de veiller sur toi quand je ne le peux pas, surtout si l'Organisation semble être en mouvement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ne t'épions bien sûr pas quand tu es chez toi. Je surveille simplement que personne ne s'approche.

-Ça reste une violation de la vie privée, rappela froidement la scientifique. Je m'en fiche que le FBI et Edogawa-kun cherchent à détruire l'Organisation sans m'impliquer. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour vous aider, en dehors des quelques informations que je peux vous fournir du fait d'en avoir fait parti, et j'ai d'autres choses dont je dois m'occuper. Mais si vous continuez à faire des plans sans m'en avertir, même alors qu'ils m'impliquent directement, voir à risquer de vous faire repérer par l'Organisation, la situation ne durera pas, et là, effectivement, on va tous avoir besoin de protection.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes prudent, lui assura Akai.

-Le FBI, peut-être, Edogawa-kun, j'en doute déjà plus.

Elle se souvenait de cette fois où il l'avait appelé en lui demandant si elle avait ressenti la présence d'un membre de l'Organisation dans les environs récemment. Bien sûr, quand elle avait voulu en savoir plus, il lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, mais elle le connaissait largement assez pour savoir qu'il lui arrivait de lui mentir pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète… Et cacher les erreurs parfois grossières qu'il faisait.

Parfois, elle regrettait d'avoir accepté de se mettre de côté de la lutte contre l'Organisation. Les fois où elle l'avait suivit, elle avait pu constater les risques qu'il prenait. Qu'elle soit à peu près hors de danger avec l'Organisation qui la pensait morte ne devait pas les dissuader de faire preuve de prudence, au contraire. Mais ce nouvel état de fait la rendait plus frileuse à l'idée de l'accompagner quand il essayait de suivre leur piste, car même en ayant l'apparence d'une enfant, cela restait très dangereux.

Quant à cet agent du FBI… Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour Akemi. Certes, c'était Conan qui s'était retrouvé près d'elle au moment de sa mort, à ses côtés et pourtant incapable de la sauver. Mais il ne savait pas. Et il aurait pu causer sa propre mort et celle de son entourage s'il avait essayé, surtout vu l'état de ses connaissance sur l'Organisation à l'époque.

Mais Moroboshi Dai, non, Akai Shûichi, même s'il n'était pas présent à ce moment là, était la source de la décision d'Akemi de les sortir de là. La scientifique ne l'ignorait pas, même si personne ne l'avait jamais dis clairement. Akemi n'avait jamais prit part aux activités de l'Organisation, et ne réalisait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, même si elle avait une petite idée étant donné que ça n'avait jamais empêché l'Organisation de la surveiller. C'est quand Moroboshi Dai était arrivé qu'elle avait commencé à réaliser ce qu'elle avait occulté pendant tant d'années, profitant de sa vie en essayant d'oublier que sa famille était liée à une organisation criminelle. Elle avait été confrontée à la réalité de ce qu'étais l'Organisation, et découvrir que son petit ami faisait en réalité parti du FBI n'avait rien amélioré. Elle avait pensé à quitter l'Organisation, pensant sans doute que se serait mieux pour elles deux, surtout pour sa petite sœur, elle qui s'était toujours inquiétée de voir Shiho travailler autant et avoir si peu de vie sociale. Elle devait penser que cela lui permettrait aussi de continuer à sortir avec l'agent du FBI.

En revanche, Ai ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi sur un coup de tête. Sa sœur ne lui avait presque pas parlé de ses plans. Pourtant, si la scientifique avait réalisé ce qu'Akemi essayait de faire, peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Peut-être que sa sœur serait toujours en vie. Quant à savoir si elles auraient réussit à s'échapper de l'Organisation…

Ai sentait les larmes venir, à force de repenser à la mort de sa sœur, et a tout ce qui aurait pu se passer différemment. Ce n'étaient que des si, elle savait que le passé ne pouvait plus être changé. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ces pensées.

-Akemi est morte parce qu'elle a agit trop précipitamment, continua Ai, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Elle pensait sans doute faire preuve d'assez de prudence également. Mais être prudent ne suffit pas. Vous pensez connaître l'Organisation, mais on ignore encore tant de choses. C'est également mon cas. On ne peut pas les sous estimer. Faire croire aux gens que c'est possible si simplement leur fera baisser leur garde, ou à ne pas faire assez attention. Si Akemi n'avait pas sous estimé l'Organisation, elle ne les aurait sans doute pas défié ainsi, et ne serait pas morte. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas été en couple avec un agent du FBI lui assurant qu'ils pourraient en sortir sans dommage et que tout serait comme avant.

Elle fixait Akai en disant cela, en colère. Parce que oui, elle avait de la rancœur. Oui, ce n'était pas lui directement qui avait pressé la détente, mais il était bien trop responsable à ses yeux pour simplement l'ignorer ou lui pardonner en un claquement de doigts. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aiderait si nécessaire, comme elle aiderait Conan à vaincre l'Organisation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était.

Et il le savait. C'était sans doute la principale raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne, même alors que Vermouth essayait de la tuer. Conan devait également être au courant, il avait l'air gêné à l'idée de les présenter lorsque Ai le lui avait demandé, et il avait esquivé le sujet, comme souvent.

Ai appréciait de moins en moins cette manie des gens l'entourant de lui cacher des choses. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne filait pas les membres de l'Organisation avec le petit détective qu'elle ne pouvait pas être tenue au courant et proposer des idées. Elle les connaissait après tout mieux que lui, en ayant fait parti. Peut-être qu'il se reposait maintenant d'avantage sur l'expérience d'Akai, qui avait réussi à les infiltrer pendant un temps.

Et bien sûr, il y avait ce risque, qu'un jour les choses dérapent à cause de ces non dit. Et cette crainte, quand elle savait que quelque chose se passait du côté de l'Organisation mais qu'elle ignorait quoi, l'empêchant de savoir d'où venait le danger et la conduisait à le voir partout.

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à cacher à Akemi que se serait dangereux, confia Akai, sérieux. J'ai vu l'Organisation agir de l'intérieur, je savais qu'il fallait être prudent. Je ne pense pas les avoir sous estimé à l'époque. C'est la détermination d'Akemi que j'ai sous estimé.

A ces mots, le visage souriant de Ran apparut sans l'esprit de Ai, et elle se crispa. La lycéenne ressemblait trop à sa sœur sur ce point. Elle aussi serait capable de se mettre en danger sans le vouloir en essayant de les protéger d'un danger qu'elle ignorait. Ai n'avait pas aidé, lorsqu'elle l'avait agrippé pendant le Mystery Train. Ran pouvait s'inquiéter pour Conan comme pour Shinichi, et si ce dernier revenait avec sa réelle apparence pendant un temps, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

-Je ne suis bien sûr pas en train de dire que c'est de sa faute, précisa Akai en voyant la crispation de Ai. Akemi était ainsi. J'aurais du anticiper qu'elle pourrait agir ainsi.

-Elle n'est pas la seule qui pourrait agir dangereusement parce qu'elle ignore tout ou une partie de ce qu'il se passe, répliqua Ai. Et cela pourrait tous nous mettre en danger.

Akai haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Akemi qu'elle fera les mêmes erreurs.

Le fait qu'il ai si vite compris à qui elle pensait et n'ai même pas cherché à confirmer qu'il pensait bien à la bonne personne ne faisait que renforcer l'inquiétude de la scientifique.

-Mais elle pourrait, puisqu'elle lui ressemble. Surtout si tu l'as remarqué aussi. C'est déjà arrivé, tu dois le savoir non ? Elle aurait pu être tuée.

Ai n'en fit pas directement mention, et elle ne l'avait pas vu sur les lieux, mais elle savait, ou plutôt se doutait, que Akai était présent sur les docks, quand Vermouth avait essayé de la tuer et que Ran l'avait protégée. Ou au moins il devait être un minimum au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Akai hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Mais que proposes-tu ? De la mettre au courant ?

A son ton, Ai avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas pour l'idée, et elle se hâta de faire non de la tête.

-Ce serait sans doute pire. Elle ne laisserait pas Edogawa-kun s'impliquer là dedans.

Principalement car la mettre au courant reviendrait à lui révéler sa vraie identité. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle allait dire devant l'agent du FBI, tout allié qu'il soit.

Ceci dit, vu le regard étrange qu'il lui lança, elle avait l'impression qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle soupira. Celui-là alors... Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un allié qu'il fallait baisser sa garde pour autant sur le sujet ! Et allié ou non, l'inviter chez lui était stupide et imprudent. Enfin.

-Et sinon, pourquoi tu gardes ton masques ? Trop timide pour me parler à visage découvert ? Railla-t-elle.

-J'avais oublié, confia-t-il en approchant la main de son visage. Je ne voulais pas l'enlever, au cas où, même s'il y a normalement peu de chances pour que quelqu'un vienne sonner, mais si tu insistes...

Le bruit caractéristique d'un masque qui se déchire laissa rapidement la place aux traits d'Akai Shûichi au lieu de ceux d'Okiya Subaru. Voir enfin le visage caché derrière ce masque, même si elle le connaissait déjà, eu l'étrange effet de détendre Ai.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu veux que je quittes cette maison ?

La scientifique eu un soupir énervé.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, c'est ça ?

Akai eu un étrange sourire. C'était un sourire qu'elle lui avait déjà vu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y superposer les traits d'Okiya, d'autant qu'il en portait toujours la tenue.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je désires certes te protéger, mais pas m'imposer contre ta volonté. Néanmoins, cette décision doit être réfléchie au-delà des griefs que tu pourrais avoir à mon égard.

Ai le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question de quoi faire si mes soupçons sur ton identité s'avéraient justes, confia-t-elle. Au début, mes doutes étaient trop faibles pour que je les prenne vraiment au sérieux. Et quand ils ont grandis, je m'occupais plus de déterminer s'ils étaient justes ou non. Je suppose qu'il faut que je me laisse le temps de la réflexion.

-M'en voilà ravi.

-Mais plus de mensonges et de dissimulation, que tu restes ici ou non, insista-t-elle.

-Je ferais mon possible, lui assura l'agent du FBI.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait.

-J'ai ta promesse ?

Akai la fixa quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre très sérieusement :

-Oui, je te le promet.

Ai maintient le contact visuel quelques secondes avant de prendre son livre, qu'elle avait refermé et posé sur la table pendant leur discussion, ainsi que son café et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps dans ce cas. Tu as un déguisement à refaire.

Il n'en avait pas été dépourvu pendant très longtemps, mais c'était important pour elle de le voir sans son masque, même à la fin de leur conversation. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à le remettre, au cas où, mais tout de même.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à l'enlever, fit remarquer Akai en lui emboîtant le pas après avoir récupéré son propre café.

-Tu dois bien avoir de quoi en faire un nouveau non ? Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas enlevé.

-C'est vrai, mais cela prend du temps. J'espère n'avoir aucune visite pendant ce temps.

-Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant de ne pas être là.

-Avec certaines personnes, cela peut être compliqué, confia-t-il.

Ai haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Disons que certaines personnes sont sceptiques sur mon identité. Rien qui ne te mette en danger, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il aussitôt.

-Quelqu'un de l'Organisation ? S'enquit-elle néanmoins.

En temps normal, il aurait menti, probablement par omission, mais il venait de promettre de l'éviter autant que possible. Akai eu un regard pensif avant de poser sa tasse dans la cuisine où ils étaient revenus.

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Comme moi lorsque j'étais dans l'Organisation, c'est un infiltré. Il sait déjà que je ne suis pas mort, et ne me vendra pas à l'Organisation. Pour autant, nous sommes, disons, un peu en froid, et j'aimerais autant qu'il ne découvre pas où je me cache.

Ai plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont elle avait connaissance qui pourrait correspondre à cette description. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu demander confirmation, Akai avisa le livre qu'elle avait sous le bras et ramené de la bibliothèque.

-Et donc, tu comptes vraiment l'emprunter ?

-Tu ne vas pas me refaire le couplet des lectures que je devrais avoir j'espère ? Et je n'ai vraiment rien à lire en ce moment.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit la meilleure lecture qui soit.

-Dit celui qui vit dans une maison comportant une bibliothèque remplie à ras-bord de romans policiers.

-Tu aurais du observer la bibliothèque plus en détail, il n'y a pas que ça, lui assura-t-il en nettoyant sa tasse vide, qu'il avait trouvé le temps de finir elle ne savait trop quand malgré qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu boire pendant qu'ils étaient à proximité de livres.

Elle-même n'avait guère fait plus qu'entamer sa tasse. Ce n'était pas son type de café préféré, surtout quand elle n'était pas en pleine nuit blanche de travail, elle l'avait plus demandé pour vérifier ses soupçons, idem concernant sa question portant sur la réserve d'alcool du soit disant étudiant. Elle reposa son café encore à moitié plein sur le comptoir et chercha sa maison du regard par les fenêtres.

-Je reviendrais rendre le livre et reparler de tout ça. Pour l'heure, j'ai un professeur à trouver.

-Tu crains qu'il se soit égaré dans un fast food sur le chemin du retour ? Devina Akai, amusé.

-Tout juste. Et son téléphone est éteint, mais il doit être rentré maintenant. Je saurais vite s'il a profité que j'ai le dos tourné.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas te confier de missions de surveillance, tu serais sans doute redoutable, la taquina l'agent du FBI.

-Désolé, me déguiser pour espionner les gens n'est pas dans mes habitudes, répliqua-t-elle. Sur ce, j'y vais. A moins que tu n'ai besoin que je surveilles tes arrières pendant que tu te maquille ?

La question était plus ironique qu'autre chose, mais contre toute attente, Akai répondit par l'affirmative.

-Cela m'arrangerait en effet. Même si, comme tu l'as dis, cela paraît peu probable, si quelque chose arrive alors que je n'ai pas remis mon masque, je ne le remarquerais pas forcément et cela rendrait une intervention plus délicate. Tu pourras en profiter pour commencer ton livre. De toute façon, le professeur n'est pas encore là.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter pendant qu'il est absent, répliqua Ai d'un ton cinglant.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Et cela m'aidera si cette personne approche.

Ai haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sincère, mais la proposition était passée d'un constat comme quoi il veillerait plus facilement sur elle si elle restait à une demande d'aide contre un gêneur qui ne lui était pas destiné. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire contre le gêneur en question, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se montrer à lui et ainsi de vérifier les dires de l'agent du FBI, même si elle le croyait. D'un autre côté, comme lui, elle n'avait pas l'impression que le professeur soit rentré, donc autant vérifier si elle avait bien choisit sa lecture. Ainsi, elle pourrait le reposer directement pour en prendre un autre.

-Si tu veux, céda-t-elle. Je serais dans la bibliothèque.

Elle y retourna sans plus tarder, embarquant sa tasse entamée sous le sourire d'Akai.

-Merci.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans ce merci, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et préféra continuer son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'aider. Elle pourrait peut-être, pourtant. Elle était loin d'égaler la mère de Shinichi en terme de déguisement, bien sûr, mais elle avait des bases, et avait déjà prit l'apparence du petit détective sans l'aide de Yukiko. Mais lire lui paraissait être un bien meilleur choix pour passer le temps, pour plusieurs raisons. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir, ou penser à autre chose si le livre s'avérait intéressait, et non rester au contact de l'agent du FBI. De plus, intervenir en cas de visite impromptue serait plus simple si elle vaquait à ses propres occupations.

De toute façon, il leur faudrait avoir une nouvelle discussion. Et elle comptait bien en avoir une également avec le professeur et Conan, qui étaient tous les deux forcément au courant. Agasa était à l'origine de ce collier modificateur de voix, quant à Conan, elle savait qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans la mise en scène de la mort d'Akai. Elle ne savait simplement pas à quel point, mais avait déjà sa petite idée. Et sa gêne à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, que se soit quand il faussait sa mort ou avant, indiquait qu'il savait qui il était pour elle.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à penser, à reconsidérer. Mais est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour se faire des nœuds au cerveau avec tout cela ? Si tôt après avoir eu enfin confirmation de ses soupçons ?

Réflexion faite, elle pourrait bien y réfléchir plus tard, après être rentrée chez elle, avoir déterminé si oui ou non le professeur avait été déraisonnable pendant son escapade. En attendant, malgré tout ce que cela soulevait d'interrogations et de ressentiment chez elle, elle préférait largement connaître enfin l'identité de son voisin, et savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un allié.

C'était d'autant plus vrai que lorsqu'Okiya eu terminé de refaire son déguisement et entra dans la bibliothèque pour en informer la scientifique et lui signaler le retour d'Agasa, cette dernière s'était endormie dans la chaise, son livre sur les genoux, avec une expression apaisée qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu depuis qu'il vivait près d'elle en tant que Subaru, et même qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu tout court.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Peut-être que leur réconciliation, s'il pouvait dire, serait plus rapide et facile que prévu.

* * *

Je ne savais pas trop où finir l'OS (comme presque toujours avec mes fics).

C'était un OS assez compliqué à écrire. J'adore ces deux persos et la relation entre eux mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer leurs interactions, leurs réactions, les choses non dites dans le manga. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer quand même.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à me dire comment vous penser que cela se passera dans le manga. Il y a plein de façons de faire, je n'ai sans doute pas choisit la meilleure ni la plus originale, mais je l'ai fais.

 **Fini et posté le 16-12-2018**


End file.
